Je T'aime Francis
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: Canada loves France. The only problem: he isn't sure how to admit it to France. Franada.


_**Title: Je T'aime Francis**_

**_Description_**_**: Canada loves France. The onlt problem: he isn't sure how to admit it to France. Franada**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. Id I did, there would be a lot more yaoi. :D**_

_**A/N: I found this (along with Perfect Alliance) in an old notebook and thought I'd post it. It isn't my best work, but still. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Je T'aime Francis**

Canada sat on the couch, holding Kumajiro tightly to his chest. Next to him sat France, the reaon why he was so nervous and shy. He didn't usually act like this arouns the other nation. But today was special. Today he was planning on confessing his real feelings for the Frenchman.

Frace had no clue what the Canadian was planning and didn't suspect a thing. He figured the younger nation had invited him over for the same reason as always. So he wouldn't be alone. The poor little country was often forgoten. In fact, France was the only one who always recognized and remembered Canada. Unlike the others, he had never mistaken Canada for America. How could he mistake the one he loved for someone else?

He had noticed Canada's odd behaivor, which worried him. Why was he being so shy all of a sudden? That was normal when around others, but the Canadian always seemed more comfortable around him. France hoped he hadn't said or done anything wrong.

At that point, Canada was fairly sure France had noticed his strange behavior. They both sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes. Honestly, Canada had no clue how to say what he wanted. He didn't have any experience in this department. That was what France was goot at: love. Such a complicated sunject, yet the Frenchman seemed to understand every bit of it. A rush of adrenaline, nerves, terror, and fright was rushing through his vains, making him jumpy and even more quiet than usual.

France watched curiously as Canada's cheeks turned red. The nation purposly avoided looking at France, which only confused the older nation more. Finally, Canada cleared his throat and said the words he had been waiting to say, "Je t'aime, Francis". He felt his heart drop down to his stomach when France responded with, "Je t'aime aussi, Matthieu. You know that".

Canada wanted to cry. Somehow, he managed to choke back the feeling of dread and repeat himself. "No Francis... I mean I **love** you..." His face was one of the deepest reds that France had ever seen. His blue eyes widdened when he realized what Canada had meant. The younger burried his face in his hands out of complete embarrassement. He was afraid that France wouldn't feel the same way.

Of course, the statement had the opposite effect. Francis moved closer to the Canadian. "Ohh mon cheri" he said as he got a grip on Canada's chin. France tilted Canada's head so he could look into his amazing violet eyes. "Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout" Canada regainedhis happiness upon hearing France's words.

He began asking France if he was serious, but was silenced when a pair of soft lips met his own. The Canadian put his arms around France's neck, pulling him closer. That also deepened the kiss. After a few moments of kissing, Canada pulled away in need of oxygen. He was stunned. France was an even better kisser than he imagined.

The Frenchman was equally pleased with the kiss. Canada **was** half French, after all. That was something that seemed to show up more in his kissing. Since they were both at a lack for words, they soon made up the lack of talking with another round of kissing. That was just as good as any words.

_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review, comment, and give me some constructive criticism. It's all appreciated.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Je t'aime- I love you**_

_**Je t'aime aussi, Matthieu- I love you too, Mathew**_

_**Mon cheri- my darling**_

_**Je t'aime aussia. Plus que tout- I love you too. More than anything**_

_**These may not be 100% accurate. Google Translate was used.**_


End file.
